doctorwhofanstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caged1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Doctor Who Fan Story Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley New Forum Topic Hi Caged1, I was just wondering if you could possibly read my post, in the forum topic entitled "How I can contribute, administrator requests." There were just a few things I wanted to ask and clarify! TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 20:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) PS - I replied to the comment you left on the Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki about writing an episode of my Project. You can read it if you like - I hope I have helped! My episodes - by TenpiesWho Hi Caged1, Thanks for this opportunity! I'm so pleased to be offered four episodes! I just have a few questions I want to ask - 1. Which incarnation of the Doctor will I use? 2. Who are his companions? 3. How long would you expect my writing of these eps to take? The two-parter will most likely be the Sontaran story. I might have a go at creating my own monsters for the one-part episodes! Hope to hear from you - and Happy New Year! TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 12:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much for making me an admin and a bureaucrat - I will do my very best to help you with your projects and in getting more users to this fantastic site! I have started my Sontaran two-parter and it features both Winnie and Phil. I have to go now, but I will tell you the plot very soon... Thanks again (and a Happy New Year to you), TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 13:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Recruiting writers Hi Caged1, I have left a message with Tennantfan on the Doctor Who Series Wiki, asking him if he might be able to fill a few writing slots on your series alongside my four episodes and your episodes too. I have also requested that he spread the word around to his fellow writers, to see if they might be interested. I hope you don't mind, I just thought this was a good idea. Where might I be able to post more about my Sontaran plot on this wiki? TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 16:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Collaboration? I'll do my best to write all four episodes myself, but I might be quite busy elsewhere as I reckon I might have a boom in homework in the next few weeks. As the Sontaran two-parter is the MAIN story of my four, how would you feel about being the co-writer on that? I'll do as much as I can on that and will write the two one-parters myself. I'm just determined to get these eps right AND keep on top of my other work, so I think a collaboration on the Sontaran story might be a good idea. What do you think? TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 12:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Spin-off plan Hi Caged1, I have created and am writing a page on this wiki explaining my plans for a DW spin-off series. It's called "Ace - Series Project". I've still got to add the plot. All I know is that it would be set in an alternate timeline where the Doctor unintentionally leaves his old companion Ace for dead on the Planet of the Cheetah People... For more information on the character of Ace or the Cheetah People's planet, you could type in "Ace Doctor Who" and "Survival Doctor Who" into Google. However, you probably already know about them! TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 15:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Your three things - answers Hi Caged1, I'm happy with the Doctor Who episode arrangement - part one for me and part two for you sounds great. Yeah, we'll have to discuss your "Boy who Changed Time" concept on my wiki. I have signed up to write, and, if you don't mind, be one of the Executive Producers. Now, about the Ace ''spin-off series. I intend for series one to be 15 or 16 eps long, and yes, you can be an Executive Producer and write the eps you wanted to. Have you signed up to write? And finally, no, Ace will find a way off the Planet of the Cheetah People midway through the first episode - I hope. Will have to make an episode table like you have done for the DW Series Project. I would rather wait until Series 1 of the DW Project is done, though, before starting ''Ace. Thanks, TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 09:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Jack's submission Hi Caged1, A user and a friend of mine named Jack Pownall has just submitted a beginning for the first episode of your "boy who changes time" concept on the Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki. I told him I'd speak to you about using this in an episode of that show, he also signed up to write an episode. It might be worth taking a look at this, as well as inviting him here - he's a keen scriptwriter too. Thanks, TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 09:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Episode length Hi Caged1, Is the length of one of these episodes 45 minutes? TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 16:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Recurring theme Hi Caged1, I have granted you what you asked about Ace, just thought I'd tell you. You are also an admin on my wiki, and Jack Pownall has now added character biographies to our "boy who changes time" project. Might create some new pages for the plots of my DW episodes - I can tell you that there is a recurring theme of "memories" due to the Doctor recently witnessing the Time War... Thanks, TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 11:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Writers and the cliffhanger Hi Caged1, Do you think it would be a good idea to start searching for writers to fill the remaining slots on the DW Series Project, perhaps writers on the Doctor Who Series Wiki might be interested? I can try contacting TheTrueDoc or Tennantfan if you like. Oh, and my Sontaran cliffhanger was going to revolve around the Doctor being captured or locked away anyway, so your "basement" idea should most likely be fine. Thanks TenpiesWho TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 17:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the silence! Hi Caged1, Sorry for the long period of silence - and yes, I am still writing. I'm developing the outline for Ashes to Ashes series 4, and am writing the first of my episodes for "The Time Traveller". Due to the growing amount of schoolwork I am receiving, I am unsure if I will be able to keep to my deadlines for all of the Doctor Who episodes. May I suggest either reducing the number of eps I shall write, or advising you on your scripts and editing them if you need me to? I could also look for new writers to fill any gaps. I am sorry, but the circumstances are beyond my control. I have just one last question - how long would you expect an episode of "The Time Traveller" to be? TenpiesWho Thanks! Hi Caged1, Thanks for the answers to my questions - and The Lost Renegades looks great! Will definitely consider that one! Actually, I was just wondering if you could perhaps recruit some writers from the Doctor Who Series Wiki to bring onto both this wiki and The Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki, as I'd be really pleased if we could attract more people. Thanks for arranging the compromise on the DW Series Project too! Have just written the first page concerning the Ashes to Ashes series 4 project too. Could you and Jack possibly have a look and decide if you want to sign-up? (There's a section at the bottom of that page.) TenpiesWho About the Projects Hi Caged1, Due to the fact that I've actually got an outline for A2A, we'll cancel Ace for now (is it possible that we could bring it back another time?) and I'll try my best to get "The Planet of Morbius" done and dusted ASAP. TenpiesWho aka Mason Oliver 18:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Quick question. Hello, You all seem to be strong story tellers who i'd love to work with. But I have a question that proves my inexperience. I don't quite understand how to contribute to the Series. I would seriously love to write some stories for this but I am pretty lost. I guessed that you were to put your episode name and other details on the series 1 page and make another page which had the story on it. I was meaning to do this but didn't want to do it without thinking it over. Thanks in advance Dioptric 06:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Quiz Would you like this wiki to take part in a Doctor Who quiz for all wikis relating to Doctor Who? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC). Excuse me, I'm new. Can I write for Ninth Doctor Stories and Ace plese? POMfannumber1 (talk) 05:32, March 31, 2014 (UTC).